Lyft Me off My Feet
by The Dark Empath
Summary: This is a prompt from StaketheHeart. Tori is working as a Lyft driver to make some money in college. Tori drives Jade and eventually they meet at a cafe. Yup. Enjoy this is technically my first story so yeah. Please R&R. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1 (05-08 17:02:57)

Okay this is a prompt from StaketheHeart that I really want to try. So enjoy. I don't own...well everything really.

 _Jade_

Ugh! I huffed as I dropped into the worn out car. "Take me to Nozu." I demanded tiredly. "And change the station. I hate pop music!"

"How about asking politely." The driver retorted. I glanced curiously at the girl with long flowing hair. _Even from the back she looks gorgeous._ I push that thought aside. Did she not know who I was. Famous writer/director Jadelyn West. No one talked to me like that.

"Look. I don't know who you are but you clearly don't know who I am. Jade West. I'm famous. And you are. Wait I actually don't care." I growled snidely. I was tired and I just wanted to meet up with my friends to have some somewhat decent sushi. The car stopped abruptly at a red light and I let out a surprised yelp as I flew forward.

"Geez! Do you even know how to drive!" I glared indignantly at the back off the college girl's head. I immediately put on my seatbelt.

"Quit pouting. Aren't you supposed to be twenty or something." The Lyft driver giggled. "Now if you want me to change the station ask nicely." I saw her reaching to turn up the volume to Katy Perry and I inwardly huffed.

"Fine! Please!" I growled. I saw her smile through the mirror clearly pleased with herself. "Quit being so cocky."

The rest of the ride went by without anymore bantering. Upon arrival I gave her the money but left no tip. I saw her look at the money with an unreadable expression out of my peripherals. "Now whose pouting." I teased turning around. Sure I was mean but I wasn't evil! (Anymore) I handed her a twenty dollar bill and she instantly lit up. I looked closer at her and...Wow. She was gorgeous. With those big, adorable eyes and cheekbones I doubted were real. Her eyes were the color of my favorite drink...Coffee. I turned and left hoping she didn't notice my unnecessary staring...and blushing.

Tori two weeks later

"Seatbelt!" I called looking at the rear view mirror to get a look at who it was. "Oh. It's you again. What's your name again? Wasn't it something like-." I pretended to not know who the pale beauty behind me was.

"Oh! Just drive! I know that you know who I am." _She was right. I know everything about her. In fact I've been to most of her movie premieres._

I smiled,"Where to miss?"

"Nozu's." came the short reply.

"Well isn't someone a little grumpy today. Bad day at work?" I teased. I didn't know why, but I felt playful today. She didn't say anything, but I swear I saw her crack a smile.

I pulled up at Nozu and Jade handed me the money. "Now don't spend it all one place!" she called over her shoulder.

Jade 

I sat down with a cup of steaming coffee and my laptop which I gently set down on the slightly crummy tabletop. I was in a quiet little place called Jet Brew. I glared distastefully at the blank page. How was I supposed to write about something like this when all I could think about was her.

Speak of the devil."Hey! Nice day isn't it!" came a cheery voice. The owner of the voice flopped down opposite of me and took a sip of her still hot coffee. Now that I think about it I never caught her name.

"What's your name?" I asked bluntly. She gasped.

"And to think that we were becoming friends! You don't even know my name!" She feigned offense in an over-dramatic fashion that had us laughing and gasping for breath. _It wasn't even that funny but she looked so cute_ I shook my head to clear the thought. While I did that she seemed to have calmed down enough to say in a low voice,"Names Vega. Victoria Vega." We both burst into another fit of laughter that made people send us odd looks."My friends call me Tori though."

"You have friends!" I asked pretending to be shocked. She reached over the sad excuse of a table to swat at me playfully.

We exchanged numbers and continued to chat until her phone buzzed. She glanced at it and said "Oh! Sorry I have to go. Family emergency. I'll text you later."She left with her now cold coffee and a wave.

That night, all I could think about was her. The warm feeling I get when I was around her. The urge to kiss her or even to just get closer to her. I was confused to say the least. I wasn't even into girls. At least I didn't think I was. Sure there was a time in college a year ago but that was it! I decided to just forget about it and go to sleep. I fell into a restless slumber and dreamt of none other than Victoria.

8 am the next day

Tori: **Hi! this is jade right?**

Jade: **Who else would it be?**

Tori: **I'm sorry again about running out like that. it was my sister trina going crazy about her heels breaking.**

Jade: I **ts fine. Tomorrow night I'm gonna need a ride. cool?**

Tori: **um sure. where do i pick u up**?

Jade: **Don't worry about it I'll send you the info tomorrow**.

Jade the next day 

_She should be here soon._ _What's taking her so long?_ **Beep** **! Beep!**

 _There she is!_ "What took so long?" I grumbled as I plopped unceremoniously into the worn vehicle.

"Sorry! I forgot. I was studying for a huge exam!" Tori amended. "I lost track of time."

"Oh. It's fine. I always hated those things." I dismissed.

"So... What college did you go to? This is my last year." Tori questioned curiously.

"You know. I don't even remember, and I just finished college last year!" I exclaimed incredulously."I got a master's degree in English."

"Well considering that you wrote those awesome movies I would've guessed you did."

"You've watched my movies?" I pondered aloud. A blush enveloped my cheeks.

"Yeah..." came the sheepish reply. "Ok! Well here we are!" Tori cleared her throat and flashed me a small smile.

Tori three weeks later

 _That girl walking over there looks really familiar._ The wind picked up and the realization dawned on me. No wonder why there was a crowd over there. Tonight, Jade's new movie premiered! Tawny's Revenge!

A cheeky smile appeared on my face and I started driving slowly besides the disguised movie director/writer. I noticed that she had picked up her pace. I rolled down the windows and called,"Hey! Need a ride?"

She looked through the open window and let out a relieved breath. She opened the passenger side door and slid in."God! I thought you were some creep! I guess I wasn't that wrong." she joked teasingly.

She gave me her address and we made small talk as I drove. She reached to change the music station to a different station when In the End by Black Veil Brides came on."I love this song!" I squealed.

"Really! I didn't think you would 'cuz... you know." She motioned to me as she was saying this as if to prove a point. I shrugged and together we sang along to the song as I drove. I would stop occasionally so I could just listen to her sing. I found out that aside from being an awesome actress and writer, Jade also had an extraordinary voice.

I slowed to a stop outside her apartment complex. She got out and reached for her money but I stopped her."No worries. This one's on me but don't get used to it."

She flashed me another smile before disappearing into the worn building.

One week later 3 am

"Come pick me uppp." Jade slurred from the phone.

"Geez! It's three in the morning! What are you out at this time?" I interrogated as I pulled on a shirt.

"Justtt commmeeeee. Plweasseee!" Jade whined.

"Fine just stay where you are don't move." I told her exasperated. _It wasn't like I was just going to leave her there._

I got into the car and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. _The club like five blocks from her house. She never told me about any friends so she must've walked there. Also she wouldn't have had some other person drive her there she told me herself that she never lets anyone else drive her anywhere. It was pouring earlier. For what reason did she have to go out in that kind of weather?_

I started driving and had to stop at every red light on the way. I let out an agitated breath and eased down the gas peddle. I pulled up at the club that I admittedly have been to once or twice. I wasn't a heavy drinker I just came when my friends made me their designated driver.

I parked and got out of the car to look around. After a few moments I noticed the figure slumped behind the garbage can by the entrance. It was dark and I couldn't see that well but I soon made out her messy appearance. I tried to coax her into standing up but she wouldn't budge. I had to forcibly pick her up by her armpits and drag her into the passenger seat. Now and then she would let out a groan notifying me to her discomfort.

I pulled up by the apartment building and got out of my car."Oh quit whining." I grumbled as I unbuckled her seatbelt. I fished out her keys from her back pocket as I tried to throw her over my shoulder. _Good thing I finally started to go to the gym._

I looked at her keys and saw her room number on it. _I guess I'm in luck. I don't think I would've been able to get anything out of her._ I began the awful journey up the three flights of stairs while carrying a grown women.

I came to a stop outside her apartment and shifted Jade so I could open the door. I clumsily flung the door open and started to grope the walls in search of a light switch. I beamed in triumph as the dim lights flooded the small space. I found her couch and trudged over to it eager to be free from the dead weight.

"Hmmp!" Jade protested as I flopped her on to the dark leather couch. Her apartment was very small considering that she is a famous director, writer, and actress. It wasn't cramped at all. In fact it had a roomy feel to it. If that made sense.

I stood I'm front of her my head cocked to one side and hand on my hip. I had to laugh at how disheveled she looked.

"You laughing at me?" Jade tried to question menacingly . I only giggled harder at her adorable attempt."You know...Th-This wouldn't have happened if you..."

I looked at her expectantly thinking she was going to continue. She didn't. "Let's get you to bed." I said more to myself than her. I prepared to pick her back up, but decided to open her bedroom door first. I gently picked her up and move slowly into dark room. My eyes adjusted fairly quickly and I hurriedly laid her on the bed. I tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Stay... please?"

"I...um...OK" I relented. Too tired and lazy to change out of my clothes I just slipped in next to her.

"Can I tell you a secret?"Jade slurred to me after turning so we were face to face."I'm gay...I'm gay for you..."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for reviewing! Originally I thought I would just make this a one-shot but you know. I'm really indecisive. Hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also I was notified that I may have made a couple mistakes about Lyft drivers. Honestly the only reason I did Lyft instead of Uber was because I liked the name. So I'm sorry if the info is all wonked up but I'm just going to leave it. Also I realized that I didn't follow the prompt exactly. Anyways without further ado, the story.

Jade

"Hey!" I exclaimed groggily as my pitch black blinds were thrown open. My eyes burned something fierce and my head swam as I sat up.

"Oh. You're up." Tori smiled innocently at me as if she took no part in my rude awakening. If it were possible her smile seemed to sting my eyes more than the rising sun. I then noticed her wearing my apron and the smell of eggs, pancakes, and other breakfast foods wafted up my nose.

"You made breakfast." I deadpanned. _Wait how did she even get here. Maybe this a dream?_ "What happened last night?"

I saw her smile falter slightly before she quickly covered it up. I was truly puzzled. "Well... Um... You got drunk and asked me to pick you up."

"Why are you still here exactly?" I questioned her while covering my eyes with my hand. I squinted at her and she started to play with a loose thread on her shirt.

"Come on!" She huffed exasperated."I made breakfast. And its getting cold!" She pouted at me and I groaned getting out of bed. I padded softly to the kitchen. The kitchen consisted of a stove, a refrigerator, a sink, a microwave, and a small island in the middle. There were two plates, both filled to the edge with bacon, eggs, and pancakes. Tori had even cleaned the whole kitchen. Then my headache grew worse as if reminding me of it. I shuffled to a drawer and pulled out some Tylenol for my pounding headache. Stifling a yawn, I took a seat at the island. Tori looked at me eagerly as I raised a forkful of scrambled eggs to my mouth.

I purposefully raised the fork as slow as humanly possible. I was no different when chewing it. "Its ok."

"OK! Come on. Do you know how long it took me to make this?" Tori gasped faking offense.

I played along."Alright, then how long?"

"More than 20 minutes." She replied cheekily.

After we both finished eating, Tori took the dishes and started washing it. I was nervous. I didn't know what exactly happened last night nor what I might have said to her. "So..." I began sheepishly. "Um... Did I say anything? You know like when I was drunk?"

Tori

 _Well nothing much except for when you were proclaiming your love to me. "_ Um... Not really. Why?" I wanted her to tell me that she was in to me while sober. I couldn't say I didn't feel the way.

"Oh. Ok then." She looked around the small apartment and ran a hand through her dark locks. There were some empty pizza boxes and a bunch of paper scattered around. "Sorry for the mess."

To mask my disappointment I said,

"Its fine. You should see my dorm room." I dried my hands and turned to face her. I looked around curiously and asked, "Why do you live in such a small apartment. I mean not to be nosy but I'm curious. You're like rich!"

She chuckled. "Well this might sound stupid but I thought... Well I thought that if anyone followed me and broke in they would think that they got the wrong place and leave. Also I own the whole building." Her bright sea green eyes filled with mischief as our eyes met.

"Oh." I managed dumbfounded. "What day is it?" I questioned not knowing what else to say.

She looked at me then stalked over to a calendar on the wall behind me. "It's Monday."

"Oh. OK." Then I did a double take. "Wait it's Monday! What time is it? I need to get to class!" Chuckling at my panicked expression, she showed me her phone which read 9:34.

Wide-eyed I fumbled to get the apron off. I felt two hands gently undo the knot that trapped me in the greasy apron that read 'kiss the chef'. "Thanks. Bye!" Hurriedly I grabbed my keys and ran out.

Jade

 _I should start writing._ I stared blankly at my project. I knew with the deadline just around the corner I couldn't afford to have writer's block. I needed inspiration. _Inspiration._ Then an idea popped into my head. When I was younger there was an old park I used to go to. I would sit under this huge oak tree and just write for hours on end.

 _Too bad Tori's at school. I guess I'll have to walk then._ I looked on Google maps and saw that it wasn't far from my apartment. _Today was a nice day for a walk anyways._

Upon arrival, I noted how everything was the same. It looked just as old and unkempt as usual. Which I always found weird. There were a few people who always came here to hang out. I guess it's because of its rundown appearance.

There was like an old-fashioned feel about it.

There were benches and some children running around. The nearby playground had become rusted and the paint was peeling off. You could see the grey metal peeking out in multiple areas. The grass was about knee high but I didn't mind.

I had brought my laptop with me and notebook too in case my laptop died. I settled into a grove in my old tree. It was just a slight indentation that fit me as snug as Cinderella's glass slippers. It was like having a super old sofa that you've sat on so much that there was a permanent dent in the shape of your arse.

I let my eyes wander as I opened my laptop. My eyes lingered on a couple having a picnic under on of the many trees. They were laughing and feeding each other. I caught myself wondering if Tori and I would ever be like that. I looked up at the crisscrossing branches like I did when I was younger.

I suddenly saw a teenager with dark curls and bright green eyes sitting on a branch right above me. She had a faraway look in her eyes. I remembered that day. My parents had just announced that they were getting a divorce. I was devastated and needed to get away.

I cleared my head and took out my phone. Plugging in my headphones I pressed play not caring about what song was on. In the End came on and I started thinking about Tori again. I thought about how she was completely different from what I first thought. Then the song Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson. Inspiration hit me like a ton of bricks.

My nimble fingers danced across the keyboard and a story quickly formed. My next movie was going to have romance. Not like my usual two teenager get drunk and stuff, but real romance. Even so, it's still going to be horrifying.

To be continued...


	3. I'm sorry

Hi. I am such an awful person. I sorry I tried I really did. It seems like I'm stuck in a writer's block. I just don't feel the same excitement I felt before about writing this. Now I just feel like I am writing just to get it over with. Maybe someday I will finish this. Until then I guess.


	4. Chapter 3

I was on vacation! I went to China and it's been amazing and now since I have some time I think I'll write a bit. Again enjoy. Sorry I know my updates are far and few in between but I'll get better. I swear on the river Styx. So stick around.

Jade

Throughout the next few days I survived off of cup noodles and frozen dinners. I didn't leave my small apartment at all and coffee was always present. I didn't get off of my spot on the couch for anything except bathroom breaks and to get more coffee or food. I was almost done with the script for the movie.

Suppressing a yawn, I checked the time and was surprised to see that I had worked through the night and into the morning. It was 6 o'clock. _What day is it_. I wondered massaging my neck. I spent a long time with my head buried in my laptop and it was sore. My stomach growled and reminded me that I was human. I saved my work and closed it. I wasn't worried about the script because I still had another week and a half to finish and it was practically done. I found my phone under an empty cup. I brushed off imaginary crumbs and opened it only to be blinded by the brightness. I didn't have a single light on in my apartment. It was pitch black, before the only light came from my laptop. I quickly turned down the brightness and dialed my ride. _It's Monday._

Tori

 _Here's to the Mondays_

My eyes flew open in surprise. I was just having a good dream about... _Hmm. I forgot._ I fumbled for my phone and couldn't help the goofy grin that appeared on my face when I looked at the caller ID. I pressed the phone to my ear still laying on my bed.

" **Come pick me up at my** **apartment."**

 **"Wait what** " came my reply, still groggy.

 **"Yeah you heard me. We're going out to breakfast...My treat."**

 **"Oh! You mean just the two of us?... Like a date?..."** I asked the blush on my cheeks making me look like a tomato.

 **"... Well if...If... I mean... Well..."** I was laughing so hard by now that my side's started to hurt.. **"Sh-shut up! J-just come pick me up."** She stuttered.

 **"Dork.** " I heard her mutter before hanging up abruptly.

Jade

We drove to a small diner in comfortable silence. I hope she couldn't see how nervous I was. We arrived and got out of the car.

"I don't think I've ever been here before." Tori noted casually as I held the door open for her. She looked around curiously. It was a brightly lit place with good food. Located in a quiet area of the city. We ordered our food and made small talk while we waited for our food to come out. Thankfully the small diner had great service so it came out fairly quickly and piping hot.

I literally wolfed down my food. I was so hungry. She watched me with an amused smile before asking me how I was doing with my writing. We had texted while I was taking a break before and I told her that I had an awesome idea and not to bother me.

I took a big gulp of my coffee before speaking. "It's going great actually...And I think you'd really like it. In fact I actually need a date to the premiere..." I let it sink in while I returned to my pancakes.

My eyes flicked up to see her reaction. She was staring at me wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open. I reached over the table to gently shut her mouth for her. " Honey, it's not polite to stare and you should also close your mouth before a bug flies in it."

Her hand shot out to grab my retreating one. A blush colored my pale face at this.

"I'd love to..." she mumbled, her face also bright red. She let go of my hand and smiled shyly at me. "I was also wondering if I could audition for a part?"

I was surprised. She noticed and quicky said, "I was always the lead in my school plays before so I have experience. I mean of that counts. So. Um. Can I?..."

My lip quirked up in a small smile and I said "Of course. I'm almost done with the script so the auditions will be held in a few weeks. I'll text you in advance." I finished the rest of my pancakes and asked a passing waitress for the bill. She nodded and returned shortly. I paid and we both stood to leave.

Tori dropped me off and I mumbled a quick, "I'll text you later." _I still got it._ I thought strutting into my apartment and throwing myself on my couch. _Curse you past me!_ I had so much to clean.

Enjoy. School work is going to make it impossible to write. So if I do write, great for me. I know what I said about not continuing this but whatever. I might I might not. This chapter was practically done anyways so I wanted to finish it.Yeaah its super short and stuff.


End file.
